A un minuto de ti
by HimitsuNoSeb
Summary: Pensamientos de Erwin a cerca de su relación con Levi Ackerman. Historia publicada también en Wattpad bajo el nombre de EvanAcrosstheMoon


Hola!

Vengo esta vez con un one-shot que publiqué una vez en wattpad, pero que quise subir para ver más Eruri en esta página (?).

Ahm, espero que les guste.

* * *

Suspiró por enésima vez aquella mañana. Apartando por un instante la vista de la montaña de papeles que debía leer y firmar, observó por la ventana. La brisa matutina mecía los árboles, el sol resplandecía quieto mientras el cielo despejado daba señas de que sería un buen día. Ligeramente aletargado a esas horas de la mañana, en sus labios se dibujó una pequeña sonrisa provocada por los chicos que entrenaban. Sin duda los soldados de ésta generación no tenían igual. Y él, el comandante de la Legión, no podía sentirse más orgulloso. Incluso se sentía casi como el padre de todos, aquellos a los que habían renunciado por el hecho de servir a la humanidad.

Definitivamente todos eran unos niños aún, jugaban, reían y disfrutaban de aquello que él ya no disfrutaba.

Distraído en sus pensamientos a cerca de los jóvenes soldados, y entretenido de verlos corretear sin preocupaciones, de la nada todos se detuvieron, quedando tan estáticos como una roca. ¿El pequeño motivo de todo esto? Un pelinegro malas pulgas llamado Levi.

Si él era el padre, definitivamente Levi sería la madre, tan serio, preocupado y protector de los menores. Podía casi no notarse, pero el nuevo escuadrón de Levi lo era todo para él. Aunque torpes e impulsivos, los chicos eran lo suficientemente importantes para el tan conocido heichou, y eso él lo sabía.

Pendiente de las instrucciones que el mayor les daba a los menores, hubo un momento en que sus ojos cruzaron mirada con la metálica mirada de Levi. Como siempre, había sido descubierto por el pelinegro en el análisis que le hacía cada día.

Volviendo a sonreír por unos segundos, se aseguró de que el gesto llegara por completo al menor de estatura.

De parte de Levi sólo recibió un desaire, uno que le demostró lo avergonzado que se había sentido.

* * *

Hacía muchos años que se habían conocido. Las circunstancias los llevaron a terminar juntos, y hoy podía decir con orgullo que sin duda era la persona más importante para Levi.

Prueba de ello era que aún no lo asesinaba. Prueba de ello también era el hecho de que lo cuidaba, le protegía la espalda, lo seguía a todos lados... Levi era su espada. Levi era más que el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad. Levi era alguien sin igual en la vida del joven comandante.

Ambos habían aprendido a sobrellevar los problemas, a cuidar la secreta relación ilícita que con anhelo cuidaban. Claro que ninguno mencionaba ésto.

De buenas a primeras sólo había sido "sexo", el desahogo luego de una peligrosa misión en la que casi mueren. En ese entonces Erwin aún no era comandante, tan sólo ostentaba el título de capitán.

Ese día ambos se golpearon, se dieron tan fuerte paliza que terminaron enredados en la cama, acariciandose de manera ruda y pasional, deseosos de saber si realmente estaban vivos, deseando mantener en el contrario los latidos del corazón.

Tras eso, luego de cada misión llegaban a golpearse, sabiendo que terminarían en una extensa ronda de sexo. Aunque eso no duró mucho, pues los golpes fueron disminuyendo hasta ser sólo encuentros donde se consolaban mutuamente de manera sexual.

Así estuvieron por mucho, hasta que las emociones mismas hablaron por ellos, transformandolos en una pareja romántica.

No es que Levi amara el ser tratado como chica, en lo absoluto. Tan sólo amaba que fuera el rubio quien tuviera detalles para con él de los que nadie nunca había tenido con su persona.

Él mismo se sentía profundamente enamorado del pelinegro. Porque para Erwin, Levi era más que un soldado.

Levi para el rubio siempre fue la inocencia perdida del mundo. Para él era un ángel blanco y puro, alguien con el suficiente sufrimiento como para estar pulido y moldeado cual fina jarra de porcelana.

Levi era el grito de los pobres, del sufrimiento, de la bondad, de la igualdad... El pelinegro era demasiado puro para este mundo que lo transformó de ángel, a ángel vengador.

Y es que sus alas casi podían verse. Era, sin duda, quien mejor lucía las alas de la libertad.

Erwin era lo opuesto. Un monstruo, alguien cruel y sin escrúpulos, cargando todas las muertes en su espalda. Su elegante fachada no era más que la de un demonio camuflado en el cuerpo de un joven intachable. Él era de lo peor, pues llevaba a los hombres y mujeres a su perdición.

Tan distintos y a la vez tan compatibles.

Fuego reparador y frío destructor. El negro cabello del francés era el reflejo del alma de Erwin, mientras que la luz dorada del comandante pertenecía al hermoso brillo del alma de Levi.

— ¿Pensando mariconamente en mí? Si sigues así, terminarás pidiendo que te coja.. —.

Había pasado algo por alto. Su ángel era el más mal hablado del mundo.

Saliendo de sus recuerdos al oír a su pareja, emitió una suave sonrisa antes de ponerse de pie, desesperezandose.

—Tan sólo recordaba, Levi... Recordaba que siempre estoy _'a un minuto de ti'..._ —.

El rubio avanzó por la habitación hasta donde estaba su francés. Sabía por la posición que éste tenía, que no pensaba moverse de su lugar. Rodeandolo con sus fuertes brazos como solía hacerlo, apegó el delicado cuerpo al suyo, pese a que el más bajito se encontrara de brazos cruzados.

— ¿Se supone que debo caer a tus brazos tras esas palabras baratas, Erwin? Jeh, que confiado eres.. ni que me gustaras.. —.

Y aún pese a lo dicho, fue el mismo pelinegro quien rodeó el cuello de su alto novio. Con la lentitud de un coqueto felino se puso en puntitas a pesar de maldecir por la evidente diferencia de alturas.

Erwin, divertido ante esto, sólo atinó a mirarlo con su profunda mirada azul.

—Te amo —.

Y eso era todo lo que faltaba para desarmar a su angelito salvaje. Sólo se necesitaban dos palabras dichas con sinceridad para atacar y transformar a su Levi en una motita de caprichos silenciosa.

Sin tardar más, el rubio acortó por completo la distancia que separaba ambas bocas, besando al pelinegro con toda la delicadeza y suavidad que poseía, invitando a que el apasionado francés le indicara qué era lo que deseaba, pues a pesar de ser el uke de la relación, la mayoría de las veces era Levi quien mandaba. Y bueno, así estaba bien.

Porque Erwin vivía enamorado de Levi.

Porque Levi vivía enamorado de Erwin.

Porque no podían vivir a más de un minuto del otro..

Porque ninguno estaría dispuesto a transar.

 _No quiero la vida si no estoy a un minuto de ti..._

* * *

Notas Finales: Espero que les haya gustado 3. Cualquier comentario es bienvenido.


End file.
